


hold me close

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [18]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Hongseok can't sleep.
Relationships: Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Series: sonnets of fluff [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Kudos: 15





	hold me close

Changgu was sitting down on the couch late at night after everyone had already gone to bed, not yet tired when Hongseok walked into the living room, standing in the doorway.

“Hey Hongseok-hyung, everything okay?” Changgu asked.

“Can we cuddle? I feel cold and my bed feels empty and everyone else is asleep,” Hongseok could see the surprised look on Changgu’s face in the dim light and began to backtrack on his words, “it’s okay if you don’t want to, I can just go back to be and-“

“Come here hyung,” Changgu said gently, spreading his arms open as an invitation.

Hongseok smiled and walked over to the younger, laying himself down in his arms and cuddling up to him, his eyes fluttering closed now that he felt better.

“Thank you Changgu.”

“It's fine Hongseok-ah.”


End file.
